


One For Her

by Solistair



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solistair/pseuds/Solistair
Summary: Solas (DA: I) and Arden Trevelyan, NSFW. There might be some words I've spelled wrong or placed wrong but I hope you'll enjoy it. (Comments and thoughts are very appreciated!)





	

One of her favorite ways of spending time was experimenting with her magic, and recently it had been infusing magic into other objects. While she was no good with knives, except possibly stabbing someone in self defense, she had proven to have quite the talent in archery. Maybe it was because it resembled the feeling of her magic; the pull of force within just like pulling back the string, the releasing of the string, sending the arrow flying just like letting go of the force within and letting it seep out your fingers. If she wasn't so fond of being a mage she would most likely prefer being an archer. If not only for the very different path her life would have gone.

  
She took a deep, slow breath as she pulled back the string; two fingers holding a loose but secure grip on the arrow between. As her arm pulled back, her upper body followed the curving backwards. Holding a secure and comfortable grip of the string, keeping her arm still, breathing out as her shoulders relaxed.

  
When she found her position comfortable, she focused her magic. Just like when letting her staff become an extension of her arm, increasing her powers, she had to let the bow in her hand become hers; feel her magic possess every inch of the wood, travel to the arrow, form a magical bond to make it easier to connect the next time.

  
The arrowhead gleamed with the sun's shine for a bare moment before being enveloped in a dark and violet glow; the colors of her inner magic. It made her smile, she could after many tries feel the arrow, even for a short second, before she let go.

  
_Swoosh - pow!_

  
"Inquisitor?" she heard, a deep and comfortable sound that stole focus from her target. She glared back, an involuntary response to being called (her past had given her some rather not so charming qualities), recognizing the voice only once his face was seen. "Solas," she lowered the bow. "Why the sudden formality?"

  
There was no answer, perhaps some small smile that she missed because she was turning around to put her bow back in the stand. "You hit the target," he said instead, her body forcing her to scoff. Arden looked over her shoulder, all but modest replying: "Of course I did."

  
Grabbing one of the many soft fabrics on the shelf above the bow stand, she turned her focus back to the bow. She bent her knees and tiptoed, bringing her face to around the middle of the bow. With the fabric in hand she dried of the handle, polished the dark wood back to a fresher and newer look. Solas remained standing just the way he always stood; proud posture with hands resting behind him. "If I may, Lady Trevelyan, you have not been around Skyhold of late," his sudden mention of the subject seeming fairly odd to her. Now it was her turn to remain quiet. "I haven't seen any reports either," he continued, now choosing to close the distance between them with a few steps.

  
If this wasn't an ideal opportunity to mess with the stiff mage on a silver platter, then she didn't know what else it could be. Fabric still in hand, carefully moving across the patterns of the wood, she smiled, and it could be heard on her voice. "I reported to Cullen, that's why," she sighed, "you haven't gotten them. He handled it." Her tone was a bit sarcastic, clear to him now that she was mentioning the commander on purpose. Why, he wasn't sure.

  
She could feel him close now, he was standing just behind her, and only a moment later a chill ran through her body, causing her to gasp, his hand suddenly touching her hair. It was a simple, innocent gesture.

  
Arden had always been _sensitive_ to magic, probably the best word to describe it. She herself possessed a darker form of magic, one not often used, and was therefore always considered a pain, mildly put, in her circle. Kinder and warmer magics were so different from hers, but Solas, he… his magic was hidden somehow, just like he was a shell. But sometimes, very rarely, she could feel a darker and more painful magic, but then again that could very well have been her own. It was something you feel like you need to avoid yet want to know more about, was probably the best way she had of explaining it as of now.

  
It was a simple touch, something he had accidentally allowed himself, most likely, a small pleasure. "Solas-" and just like that the moment was over. "Yes, Inquisitor?" But she shook her head. "Nothing," she was quick to add, standing up and taking a few steps to get around the elf to put the piece of garment back on the shelf.

  
"It was not my intent to interrupt your training", his voice was silent, soft, "if you wish to continue, I could, leave." His word were slower than usual, as if he had to put effort in getting them out.

  
Arden sighed, she hadn't the faintest idea what the elven mage wanted her to do. It had been weeks since he had first taken her to Haven, fade-style that is. It felt like a warmer kind of real, or maybe just a very weird dream, either way there was a small period she truly believed she had gone mental. Solas had been pulled back and so private, direct, _stiff_ , yet for the strangest reasons, so very charming. That one time, the kiss in the fade, had made her otherwise very steady mind lose balance. If it hadn't affected her magic so then she wouldn't care as much.

  
"Yes," she said to that, stepping to the side and opening one of the doors, this leading to a small warehouse connected to the room they were in. Filled with old equipment, new strings, arrows made from different materials, even swords and blades. What she was after were the arrows. After entering the very small room she kneeled down to look through the different arrows, looking for different metals to see which one would fit her magic the best. She enjoyed this, the experimenting and learning. Solas, most likely not choosing to listen to her, leaned comfortable in the archway.

  
"It's been over a fortnight since we last met," his voice now much steadier.

  
"Mhm", she confirmed few seconds later. She pulled back her hair behind her ear, his eyes following this small movement. "I have a lot of things to-" finally finding the arrow of serpentstone and yanking it out of the bunch with a small groan, "-do, Solas." Air quickly left her lungs, relieved, satisfied view her finding.

  
Standing up she now turned to look at him again. "You must be terribly bored", said with a grin. He took a step towards her, once again attempting to close the distance between them, and this time succeeding, moving his hand up to touch her arm. As much as he had tried to ignore the curiousity within him, there were times where he just couldn't, or _wouldn't_.

  
This was one of those times. His fingers touching the fabric, allowing him for a second to wonder what could have-

Suddenly ─ rattling behind him; the sound of the doors to the training room opening, several voices joking, laughing, while walking in. Solas hand, which had barely touched Arden's arm, now grabbed it as he pushed her towards the back wall while closing the door. The speed of the sudden push, then her back hitting the wall forced her to let go of the metal arrow in her hand to grab something ─ anything ─as a save-yourself kind of reflex.

Arden hit the wall with a painful groan. "Damn elf," she muttered. "I apologize," his reply was instant; voice was quiet but, yes, apologetic. "Was this _truly_ necessary?" she hissed and shook her arm loose from his grip. The sudden action, along with the sudden spark of pain, over as quick as it began, irritated her for sure, but then she realized that it would have been more than strange for people to find them together this close. The last thing she wanted was rumors, annoying, false rumors.

  
But, still. His scent was something she knew in passing, but now it seemed to be all she could care about. The chattering outside the now locked (could thank the elf for that save, but she wasn't planning on it) door didn't bother her one bit. His scent, it reminded her of the fade. The real dream, or the dream that felt real, or was it real but not real as in a dream, or… goodness it surely made her confused. But now, now it filled the very small room, a shame to even call it a room.

  
He smelled like old books and ink, smallest hint of his own musk, and vanilla. It was… intoxicating. Her eyes couldn't help but look up at him; his eyes looking anywhere but at her, his nose slightly flared and jaw clenched, forcing breaths out, and so very soft looking lips. She imagined trailing them with her fingers, tasting them, tasting the sounds he'd make when drawing near; the sighs, the pants, the _moans_ -

  
"Arden?" Her name sounded so foreign spoken from those lips, something that rarely happened today, from anyone, but it brought her back to reality. Oh maker where had her mind gone… And how it wanted to continue. This grumpy and stiff elf, how would he react to her - a human - making a move. Well, a second move. Rejected once, according to her, didn't count, did it?

  
She grinned, meeting his eyes. Her hand touched his leg, moving up his thigh, and the mighty, grumpy elf flinched. His eyes shot down, but he didn't move away from her, taking in her touch. She moved her hand away from his thigh, up to his shirt, feeling the fabric covering his chest. More than a silly joke, she now dared to admit that she really, _really_ wanted to touch the elf. Just… _touch_.

  
He swallowed, hoping that maybe he could find the strength not to give in to her touches. If he just didn't know what he knew, what she had yet to learn, maybe it would have been easier. But not giving in to her would mean denying himself what he had thought of every day for weeks. Somehow, at this moment, that tough decision seemed so easy. His hand went to her hip, feeling warmth through her clothing.

  
Arden bit her lip, pulling back her hand but being stopped by his own hand bringing it back to his chest. Under her hand she could feel the steady beat of her heart, so much calmer than hers. "That kiss," she dared, breaking the extremely uncomfortable and tension filled silence looming in the room. "You never spoke about it, I figured I'd leave you alone, not pestering about a regret of yours."

  
" _Regret_?" The word sounded so sour, his grip on her hip tightening along with that word. There was no regret at all, oh no, quite the contrary. "Oh, that is  _not_ what it is, Inquisitor."

  
"I told you to stop call-" she started, but was hastily, and rudely, interrupted by his lips locking with hers. There was a quiet 'yelp' escaping her throat and a second passed for her to realize what just had happened. Just as hastily she put her free hand on his side, other grabbing the shirt over his chest tightly. Her head tilted a bit to the side as Solas ran his hand through her hair, resting it in the nape of her neck, a grip that refused to let her leave.

  
Her mouth opened slightly, the man taking this advantage to start their dance of tongues. She moaned into his mouth: sounds of a wish fulfilled he'd never forget. And by the gods, he wanted more. Arden pressed herself against him in the very moment that though crossed his mind, and when she felt him gripping her behind she broke their kiss with heavy breathing, smiling, teasing, _inviting_ him for more.

  
Before she could comment, as if he'd let her, he closed the distance again, a kiss now more daring and fierce, forcing her back against the wall. When his hand moved up under her shirt, touching her naked back, his name slipped off her lips in an excited breath, to which he shushed her and undid her trousers with his hand freed from her neck. As if planned, the hand on her back followed her spine down inside of her trousers to her naked behind, pushing the fabric away.  
With what seemed to be a calming intake of breath, Solas buried his head in her neck as his grip on her tightened to push himself closer, if even possible. Her arms were wrapped around him and the feel of his hand on her naked flesh made her completely forget about her previous focus. And she wasn't alone ─ she could _feel_ his excitement with every move against her, moves she greedily returned, surely in hope for something more.

  
He slipped his knee in between hers, separating them only to move his own up, making Arden flinch and her grip around him tightening, a yearning sound leaving her, a deep moan, as his leg touched a very sensitive place of hers. Head still in her neck, he released his breath; a delighted scoff, very pleased by the reaction.

  
Arden, however, was not very happy with how much pleasure he took in taking control of the situation. She moved closer towards him, hips rocking, sensitive skin rubbing against his leg, unwillingly releasing sounds she'd rather not. But if she only knew how much those sounds would haunt him, _Maker_ … In protest of his control she took one arm off his neck and placed her hand on his trousers, then cupping his own excited self. Now, Solas was the one to groan, unexpectedly. And that sound, that was music to _her_ ears.

  
Solas stole her lips once more, now using both of his hands to help guide her closer towards her release, and every moment before this was every best moment up until this point. And then in the next, her small figure shaking in his arms, her lips parting with the sweetest sounds ever, and her heavy breathing slowing down to a normal pace in his arms: _that_ was by far the greatest.

  
"Damn elf…" she breathed, once more, Solas not being able to hold back a laugh. "Silly human," he replied. Regrettable, to both of them, Solas let go of her, and Arden was left confused. Sure, she had gotten her relief, but he surely ─ _visibly_ ─ had not. "Solas-"

  
A pleased grin donned Solas' lips, leaning in. For now he would completely indulge in the pleasures his mind was filled with, without any thought of the future, may it be so he's desperately clinging to the small threads of hope.

  
"I will save _my_ turn," he kissed her suddenly and, "for a more _comfortable_ time." 


End file.
